I, I, You and Ai
by Moon Rabbit
Summary: Usagi learns something unexpected about Mamoru and uses it to her advantage.


Hey there people ! Long time no see ! Ok, I know it's my fault and that I haven't send anything from Too Many Identities and A Night in a Haunted House, but... you know... I kind of have writer's block... But I should write more pretty soon, I promise.  
  
Now, this is something that I thought about while listening the song I, I, You and Ai, from Urusei Yatsura (Those Obnoxious Alien, one of my all time favorites), and it just SCREAMED "Usagi and Mamoru fic ! Usagi and Mamoru fic !". You get the idea. ;o) Enjoy !  
  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon and Urusei Yatsura, but I do own many tapes, posters, figurines, CDs, etc.  
  
Title : I, I, You and Ai  
Rating : G  
boucanne@hotmail.com  
  
  
I, I, I, I, Aishite ite mo naze ka   
You, You, You, You,   
Yuutsu itsumo anata.   
  
I, I, I, I, Aitai kimochi   
totemo.   
You, You, You, You,   
Yuuwaku shichau kitto.   
  
Watashi to anata de   
sekai ga hajimaru.   
Machikutabireteru onna ja   
dame na no.   
  
Love me uwakina Darling.   
Hold me uchikina Darling.   
Kiss me sutekina Darling.   
Itsudemo koi wa   
junbi OK yo.   
  
I, I, I, I, Aishite ite mo naze ka   
You, You, You, You,   
Yuutsu itsumo anata.   
  
I, I, I, I, Aimai na no wa   
dame yo.   
You, You, You, You,   
Yuuki ga iru no koi wa.   
  
Watashi to anata de   
subete ga umareru.   
Tsuyogari bakari no otoko wa   
iranai.   
  
Love me tsuyokina Darling.   
Hold me yowakina Darling.   
Kiss me sutekina Darling.   
Itsudemo koi wa   
junbi OK yo.   
  
I, I, I, I, Aisare taino watashi.   
I, I, I, I, Aishite iru wa anata.   
I, I, I, I, Aisare taino watashi.   
I, I, I, I, Aishite iru wa anata.   
I, I, I, I, Aisare taino watashi.   
I, I, I, I, Aishite iru wa anata.  
  
  
  
I was sitting in a booth with Ami-chan, Rei-chan and Mako-chan at the arcade. Ami-chan was reading a big, big book of which I didn't even understand the meaning of the title, and Rei-chan and Mako-chan were arguing about Yuuichiro-san's feelings for Rei-chan.  
  
I, on the other hand, was thinking about him. Again. It was hard on my pride, but I was in love with the guy that never stopped mocking me and humiliating me in public.  
  
And that was Chiba Mamoru.  
  
My Mamo-chan.   
  
I know it's a rather girlish name for a guy, but I think it's cute. Just like him. *blushes*  
  
I was awakened form my dream worldwhen the object of my day-dream entered Crown's. He looked gloomy, like he always did. I was sure there was a reason for him to be like that, and I was determined to find out one day.  
  
*****************************************  
Even though I, I, I, I love you,  
Why are you, you, you, you always gloomy?  
*****************************************  
  
That guy was always so gloomy. He only smiled at his best friend Motoki, and that was pretty rare in itself. He smiled at me too, but it was always to tease me. They were never completely genuine, but gosh, is he cute when he smiles! His eyes are clearer and sparkle and - sigh, here I go again...  
  
Knowing that his forced smile could be that beautiful only made me more determined to make him smile a real smile.  
  
I looked at him while he drank his probably black caffee, faking to listen to Motoki as he talked with enthousiasm. I suddenly had the urge to go up to him, to talk to him, to look into his eyes, to drown in their depths. I wanted him to look at me.  
  
*****************************************  
I, I, I, I have strong feelings   
Of missing you  
*****************************************  
  
I got up from the booth where I was sitting, ignoring the girls' questionning gazes and questions.  
  
My heart was beating faster and faster as I approached him. As I walked, I saw a couple kissing in one of the booths and wondered how it felt to be kissed.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, I was fianlly at his side. I slapped him behind the head as a salutation and took the seat beside him. He looked at me with a surprised expression on his handsome face. Then, his trademark lopsided grin appeared, making my heart beat even faster than it already was, if that was even possible.  
  
"Why, hello there, Odango ! How come you're not dulling your your small brain on the video games yet ?"  
  
I groaned. I was in love with the guy, but he always knew just what to say to make me angry. So I just ignored him and talked to Motoki instead.  
  
"Hi Motoki-oniisan ! What were you two talking about ? "  
  
"Well, I was just telling Mamoru about my date with Reika last night, " he answered with glowing eyes. I guessed it went well.  
  
"Really ? How was it ? Did you two kiss near the fountain under the stars and the moon ? " I asked, giggling, imagining Mamo-chan and I doing that. How romantic !  
  
"Uh... not really, but it was great, " he said, somewhat uncertainly, as if scared to dissapoint me. Then, he got a mischievious look on his face. He looked at Mamo-chan, then back at me. Ha had something in mind. And that was NOT a good thing.  
  
"Ne, Usagi-chan, did you know that Mamoru here has never kissed a girl ? "  
  
Mamo-chan's head shut up violently. He threw a glare at his - former- best friend. Motoki-oniisan didn't even acknowledge it, he was too proud of himself.  
  
"Why did you TELL her that ? Some friend you are, " Mamoru said angrily.  
  
I smiled. 'This could be my big chance, ' I thought gleefully.  
  
*****************************************  
You, you, you, you,  
I will seduce, for sure.  
*****************************************  
  
"Really ? " I asked, benting forward to see his reaction.  
  
Mamo-chan just looked away, blushing madly. He was so cute !  
  
"What, are you scared, Mamoru-baka ? " I said innocently.  
  
He glared at me, trying to make me take what I had said back. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to aswer my question.  
  
"No, of course I'm not scared. Why would I be ?" he said. trying to remain calm. His reputation was at stakes, after all.  
  
"I don't believe you, "I stated firmly. This was so much fun !  
  
"Well, then, I'll just have to proove it to you now, won't I ? " He said arrogantly. Then, he did something that I should have, but did not expect.  
  
He kissed me, right on the mouth ! In front of everyone, just like that !  
  
At first, his lips were hard against mine, as if to proove his point, but his kiss became a caress after a while, putting passion in it. I was so surprised that I didn't even respond. This didn't seem, to me, to be a way to proove me wrong.   
  
He pulled back a little and looked me in the eye, making the world around us completely dissapear. I couldn't take my eyes away from his, and I couldn't help but feel that we were, and had always been, the only people existing.  
  
*****************************************  
The world begins with you and I  
A woman is no good if she's tired of waiting  
*****************************************  
  
Then my eyes flickered to his mouth, which was still dangerously close to mine, and I wished with all my heart that he would kiss me again.  
  
But he wasn't moving. He just stayed there, looking stunned. So, tired of waiting for him to make his move, and closed the almost none existant gap between us.  
  
This time, it was his turn to be surprised. However, it didn't take him long to start kissing me back, puting more passion than I could ever have imagined.  
  
Before long, I was in his warm embrace, sitting on his lap as we kept on kissing.  
  
*****************************************  
Love me, flirtatious Darling  
Hold me, bashful Darling  
Kiss me, wonderful Darling  
*****************************************  
  
Everything just felt so right in the arms of Mamo-chan... My wonderful Mamo-chan.  
  
At some point, between ours heated kisses, I thought I heard him moan "Usako", which made my frantic heart skip a beat or two. Maybe... maybe he felt the same way about me as I felt about him.  
  
*****************************************  
I'll always be ready to be  
In love with you  
*****************************************  
  
But suddenly, eveything stopped. Mamo-chan pulled back and got off of his stool so fast that I fell on the floor. Still shaken by that earth-shattering kiss, I looked up in his face and was surprised to see that he seemed panicked.  
  
He was looking right in front of him, unmoving. He took a deep breath, and then his gloomy and indifferent mask was put on again. Never the less, being the gentleman that he is, he offered me his hand, never looking directly in my eyes, and pulled me to my feet. However, he pulled a little too hard, and I found myself in his warm arms once more.  
  
*****************************************  
Even though I, I, I, I love you,  
Why are you, you, you, you  
always gloomy ?  
*****************************************  
  
I looked around us, and saw that the entire arcade was staring at us with their mouths opened. But I think I was even more surprised than they were.  
  
I craned my neck backwards to look at Mamo-chan, and saw him staring at me intently, with a peculiar expression on his beautiful face. All thoughts of the people watching us disapeared into nothingness.  
  
My hands were resting on his broad chest, and I could feel his frantic heartbeat through his clothes. I briefly wondered why he was so nervous while licking my lips that had become dry.  
  
His eyes travelled down to my mouth, as if in a transe. He looked like he was about to kiss me again - not that I minded of course - but he suddenly pulled back form me once more and took two steps back. Puzzled by his actions, I reached out to him and was about to ask him if he was alright, but he took another step back. I looked into his eyes, and saw incredible amounts of fear in his eyes.  
  
'What could be scaring him like that ?' I wondered.  
  
"Go... gomen nasai Usagi. I shouldn't ha... I..."  
  
*****************************************  
I, I, I, I won't put up   
with wishi-washiness  
*****************************************  
  
He couldn't take my intent gaze, so he looked down. I realized at that moment that this was the real him. A sacred little boy. My heart went out to him. What could have had happened to break him so much?  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I realized that he had turned around and was leaving. When he was at the door, he turned around and looked at me, then exited the arcade.  
  
The place was completely silent for a couple seconds, then everyone started talking all at once, asking each other what had just happened.  
  
I sat tiredly on the stool that Mamo-chan had deserted and tried to understand what had happened during these intense moments - the most intense of my entire life.  
  
I was brought back to the real world by the voice of Motoki-oniisan.  
  
"Congratulations, Usagi-chan! You realized the dream of hundreds of girls! You kissed Chiba Mamoru, and were his first, too! "  
  
He continued to talk about how he knew we were meant to be and such things, but I was in my world again.  
  
I had given Mamo-chan his first kiss. He had given me mine. Could it be more perfect than that?  
  
But then, I remembered how scared he seemed afterwards. Something was very wrong, and I became determined to find out what, even if it killed me.  
  
I got up form my seat, surprising Motoki-oniisan, who was still talking, and ran out the door in the direction he had taken.  
  
*****************************************  
You, you, you, you need courage  
For love  
*****************************************  
  
I ran blindly in the crowded streets of Tokyo, following my intuition, my heart.   
  
And it led me right ot him.  
  
He was at the park, sitting on a bench facing a lake, his head in his hands. Seeing him like that made me wonder once more what   
could bother someone who always seemed so calm and collected.  
  
I sat beside him, remaining silent. I had absolutely no idea what to say or do. I only knew that I wanted him to stop being afraid of whatever was scaring him so much.  
  
As if sensing my presence, he looked up, and I saw his eyes.  
  
*****************************************  
Everything is born  
From you and I  
*****************************************  
  
His eyes were so clear that I could see right through him. In the second that it took him to recognise me and compose himself, I saw how lonely he really was. He looked more like a little boy than an 18 year-old guy.  
  
But before I could go further in my " investigation ", he was the calm, cold and compsed boy he always was.  
  
"Are you OK, Mamoru-san ? Can I do anything ? " I asked, reaching to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't move this time, but I felt him tense at my touch.  
  
"Of course I'm alright Odango. Why wouldn't I be ? " he answered lightly. But he wasn't fooling me. This wasn't the real him, and I wanted so much to break those walls he had built around him, keeping me away, just like everyone else.   
  
*****************************************  
I don't want a man  
Who just puts on a tough act  
*****************************************  
  
I sighed. He was being difficult.  
  
"Listen, Mamoru-san. I don't know what it is, but you're scared of something. "  
  
I let him some time to understand what I meant, and continued on with my speach.   
  
"If you told me, I'm sure you'd feel better, and maybe I could help you. I know we haven't been on very good terms since we've known each other, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what, alright ? " I finished with a soft, sincere smile.  
  
He was looking at me with that same peculiar look he had given me earlier. He seemed to be thinking about something, debating between two idea.  
  
And before I knew it, his lips were on mine once more.  
  
*****************************************  
Love me, strong-willed Darling  
Hold me, weak-willed Darling  
Kiss me, wonderful Darling  
*****************************************  
  
As soon as I responded to his sweet kisses, his arms sneaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. This had to be the best day of my life.  
  
Unfortunately, due to lack of air, we had to break the kiss, but we remained so close to each other that our noses were almost touching.  
  
All I could see was the love he had in his eyes - a love that was directed at me. And I was sure that he could see my love for him shining in my eyes, but I didn't mind. This was right, and I somehow knew that it was our destiny to be together, always.   
  
*****************************************  
I'll always be ready to be  
In love with you  
*****************************************  
  
After a moment, he started talking in a very low voice that sent shivers down my spine. He told me about the horrible childhood he had, his parents' deaths, his amnesia, the orphanage, how he'd always been alone. He'd never had anyone to love, or have him loved back.  
  
And I understood his fear.  
  
When he stopped talking, his face was emotionless, as usual, but I could see the pain in his watery eyes.  
  
Wanting nothing more than to make his hurting go away, I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I kissed him again. I put every ounce of love in the kiss, hoping to make him realize that he was indeed loved.   
  
And I felt him respond in kind.  
  
*****************************************  
I, I, I, I, want to be loved.   
I, I, I, I, love you.  
*****************************************  
  
I pulled back and looked at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"I love you, Mamo-chan, " I said softly, but firmly.  
  
He looked shocked for a second, but after a while, finally realizing what I meant, his eyes shining, he answered :  
  
"I... I love you, too, Usako. "  
  
*****************************************  
I, I, I, I, want to be loved.   
I, I, I, I, love you.  
*****************************************  
  
  
Ok, the end is kind of lame, but I'm just not good at them... So to make up for it, I might write a sequel. If I get enough response, of course. *walks away innocently*  
  
Ja !  
Moon Rabbit  



End file.
